winterbough_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Rosebush-Aspen
One of the chief supporting characters in, and occasional narrator of, The Winterbough Saga. She is a female roe-deer. When first seen (in "Personal Diplomacy,") Princess Anastasia is the second fawn of Prince Ivan of Licksburg, a small, quasi-independent realm in Faerie. Licksburg, in that story, is engaged in negotiations with the Mephitist Empire regarding diplomatic relations, negotiations that are partially driven by the impending bankruptcy of Licksburg, which is in turn driven by Prince Ivan's spendthrift nature, and that of his heir, also named Prince Ivan. The two roebucks concoct a scheme whereby Princess Anastasia would be murdered so as to have the library of her grand-doe, Eleanor of Elfhame, fall into their paws, whence it can be sold. This plot is foiled by Westersloe Winterbough V, who is able to use his "teashor" voice to control Anastasia, and prevent her from using fire-magicks (a specialty of hers) to kill them. Instead, she uses another area of expertise, time-spells, to lock the two roebucks in time-spheres. As that story ends, she is being proclaimed as the Sovereign Princess of Licksburg. When next seen (in "...Is In Another Castle"), Anastasia is captured by Baron Virginianus, who intends at the very least to ravish her, if not worse. Winterbough is part of a force (including The Auld Sweats) that ends up rescuing the princess. Of importance is that Anastasia gives Winterbough the traditional "Hero's Reward," while the duo are within a time-bubble of Anastasia's creation. This will have very significant consequences, later. Anastasia is in deep financial trouble, both in her role as Sovereign Princess of Licksburg, and fursonally. Winterbough offers her money, but she turns him down, advising him to buy the villages of the Vale of Elfhame from the bankruptcy estate of Viscount Fumasgift Bowyer, the previous (and non-cervine) Master of Elfhame. Anastasia has secret motives for encouraging this, for she needs a place to have her fawns, sired by Winterbough, in secret, as in Licksburg, she is still regarded as a virgin princess, whose charms are up for auction by the bankers that are the true controllers of that realm. Anastasia, as the descendant of the House of Rosebush-Aspen, plays an interesting role in the fate of the House of Irenaeus, for legends tell that if the House of Rosebush-Aspen falls, so does the House of Irenaeus. Anastasia not only continues the line with the birth of her fawns Westersloe Winterbough VI and Stella Rosebush-Aspen, but she assumes the title of "First of Eldest," the leader of the roe-does that rule Elfhame. She holds this title in secret, at the same time she publicly is the in-name-only ruler of Licksburg. Anastasia has a flash temper, and there are elements of greed in her nature (such as her efforts to claim the Sceptre of Elfhame for herself from the paws of her mate). Her taste in design may also be open to question, an inheritance from the mad designs of her sire. On the other paw, she is absolutely loyal to her mate, and tends to protect him from the occasional wrath of the other roe-does of the Vale. Category:Characters